Bardock comes to Earth
by firetype77
Summary: What if Bardock got to earth while Goku was still young. How will planet Vegeta's greatest warrior feel when his son is threat by someone from his past will he be able to stop them? Sorry for the crappy summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Sayian on Earth**

**Now you know I don't own DB**

Now it was just another day on Earth the sun was out and shined down over the land where Goku lived. At this moment the young Saiyan was out looking for his next meal at a small lake that teeming with fish.

"Ah man this is taking forever I'm hungry now." Goku moaned as he waited for a bite on his fishing line.

Just then he got an idea in his head and sends a small energy blast into the water causing a giant fish his twice size to fall out of the water and next to him. Goku grabs the fish happily by the tail base.

"Alright time to eat!" he shouts and begins to carry it back to his camp site to cook his catch.

The young Saiyan makes it back to his camp site where he puts the fish on the fire as he waits for it to finish cooking. As he's waiting a massive boom goes off behind him knocking him clear off feet and into the air.

"**Flying Nimbus**!" Goku shouts out as the yellow cloud come zooming in to catch him.

Goku looks down to see a large white sphere shaped thing in a crater that was once his camp site. Just then the object begins to opening white smoke starts licking out and as he moves in closer with Nimbus an energy blast comes shooting out toward him.

The young Sayain dodges it swiftly leaping off the cloud landing on the ground readying himself for a fight. And out of the smoke a figure appears from out of the sphere and the smoking begins to clear.

And as the smoke clears Goku can see the man that attacked him and what he sees shocks him the man has a tail just like he does. The man looks directly at Goku and a large smirk soon decorates his x scarfed face.

"Who are you?" the young Sayain demands looking back at him immanently readying himself for a fight.

The man's only reply is a laugh and soon attacks Goku. They now are lock in combat for some reason as the fight goes on Goku feel a fire burn brightly in his heart this battle he was truly enjoying every bit of it.

"Your very good young one but you still have much to learn." The man said and in a flash he was behind Goku and garbed hold of his tail.

"Waa!" was the only thing the young Saiyan got out before he everything goes to black and he feel himself being carried away.

When Goku awakens the night has yielded to day and he in front of another fire.

"Good your awake."

Goku looks around to see the man that attacked him earlier walking over but instead of an aggressive response he throws his fish from earlier to him before sitting down to eat his own.

"Hey who are you and why you attack me before my name Goku by the way?" Goku asked completely confused as to what was going on.

"I'm a Sayain just as you are and my name is Bardock." He tells him taking a bite out his food.

"Aaa what the heck is a Saiyan?" Goku asked on eating his own fish.

"We're a race of warriors from a place that no longer here." Bardock said a sad look now on his face as he thinks back to that day as he finishes the last of his meal.

"Came here looking for my son he was blasted off world just before it was destroyed." The older warrior said looking at Goku waiting for him to realize what he just said.

"Wait second you're saying you're my father!" Goku shouts now looking at him in astonishment at what he'd just been told.

Bardock nods back the shocked looking Saiyan child.

For a moment they just sat there looking at one another not sure what to say next.

"Why did you attack me before and grab my tail?" After what felt like ages Goku finally said.

"That was just how our kind offend greet each other and as for grabbing your tail just was having a bit of fun but I pulled it harder than I thought sorry." His father explained smiling and rubbing the back of his head as he unravels his tail form around his body.

"It's okay don't worry about it I do the same thing all the time. How about in the morning I show you around earth?" Goku said cheerfully laughing back at his father.

"That sounds like a plan." He said.

For the rest of the evening the two just talked with each other unstill sleep over takes them both and soon fall into a warm and deep slumber.

**A.N.: **Back from my trip around world I so happy to be home wrote this while at the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

**Troubles coming**

**I ****don't own DBZ or ever will**

The next day Goku woke up thrilled to show his father all there was to see but when he woke up there wasn't anyone there. This made him worry where had Bardock gone.

"Well you woke up late." Bardock said smiling at the Goku.

"Where did you go?" the younger Saiyan asked as he hopped to his feet ready to spend time with his dad.

"Oh I thought I heard something so I went to check it out you didn't think I left didn't think I actually left did you?" this father said looking down at him.

"No just wanted to be sure you ready to go?" Goku said as he rushed over to next to Bardock.

"Yeah there's just one thing I have to take care of first." Bardock said ruffling Goku's hair.

They then walk off Bardock lead them back to where his ship had landed as they arrived Bardock went in open it and looked inside. Goku looked at his father wondering what he was doing.

'_That's not good.' _Bardock thought to himself seeing that there was someone trying pick up his ship's signal there was only one thing he could do to prevent it.

"Hay what's wrong Dad is there something up with your ship?" Goku asked curiously seeing the change in his father's demeanor.

"Someone trying to find us step back I'll have to do something to stop them stand back." Bardock replied back and once Goku was a safe distance got out of the ship stood up and set the ship to self-destruct it explodes leaving only a smoking hole where it once was.

Bardock hoped that whoever it was he stopped them before they could pin point their location but sadly that wasn't the case.

_Elsewhere_

In a far off part universe unknown to the duo there was a great evil that now new where they were and now it was headed right for earth.

"Captain we've detected signal in the beta region. It's from a well this can't be." The soldier stuttered looking down at the consul's readings.

"What is it you fool?" he demanded his anger now rising.

"Well sir it's a Saiyan ship but the signal we now lost it but we do have a lock on the location." The soldier answered.

"That isn't possible tell the ginyu force to come here at once along with that one ape."

"Yes sir." The soldier then ran off to attend to his duty and especially out of the Captain's war path.

"**RRRrrrr if this is true then they won't get away**." He snarled ready to kill the next person who'd be unfortunate enough too angry him farther.

_Mean while_

Back on earth Bardock and Goku where now sparing with each other after Goku finished showing him around to his favorite places. Bardock thought earth was rather interesting no place had he been too had been quite like this one.

"Ha glad to see living on earth has made you soft." Bardock teased his young son as he blocked a kick to the head and knock Goku back.

"Try this!" Goku shout landing on his feet and back sending three shots at his father.

Bardock hurdled out of the way and smiled at his son with pride. The man he called grandfather Gohan had taught him very well. He came out of his thought when he saw his looking over at a rock.

"Hay who's out there?!" Goku shouted over at the rock.

His father then picks up a small stone and throws it at the rock. It then just before the rock shuddered and young man leaps out from behind it he then stands up look directly at Goku.

"A do you know this human?" the Saiyan warrior asked pointing at the in question person not sure what to do next and so confused.

"Yeah that's Yamaha but I'm not sure why he was behind a rock though." Goku informed him smile over at his friend and rival.

"I was passing by and saw how you were going at it with this guy and thought you in trouble anyways just who is this guy any ways Goku?" Yamcha asked seeing as how his friend wasn't in any trouble now his focus was on the Bardock.

"Oh this is my father Bardock him just got here the other day in a space ship." Goku explained to the shocked Yamcha who was left speech less look at the older male in completely taken back by what he was just told.

"Good to meet you Yamcha." Bardock laughed loving the look on the teen's face as he placed his hands on the back of his head.

"Ahh yeah same here that explains a lot wait does that mean Goku's an alien too?" Yamcha questioned as his head now went back and forth between the father and son.

"Yup I saw showing him around so Yamcha what up?" Goku asked his friend as he starts to process what he was just told.

"Oh yeah I was here was just here to see if I could get a rematch unless you do want to be embarrassed in front of your old man." Said taking a fighting stance and awaiting Goku's answer.

Goku nods and he and Yamcha being Bardock sit down and leans against a rock watching the two boys have their fun.

"Wolf fang fist!" Yamcha shouts charging off at Goku and like that their battle began.

It was funny this Yamcha almost reminded him of someone he hadn't seen in a long time. Goku and Yamcha were now totally focused on their battle both had their hearts set on overcoming the other.

"Well this is really fun Yamcha you're getting a lot better." Goku complimented as he his friend off the ground for a counter attack.

"You're not too bad yourself runt."

_Back Elsewhere _

"You called us Caption?" Jeice asked as he and his comrades kneeled.

"Yes I want you to go and investigate a signal from a Saiyan we picked up on a planet called earth." He told them as they stood up.

"As you wish Caption." Jeice said they then go and take their leave.

**A.N**

_**Please some feedback people!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Enter the Ginyu Force**

**You all know that I don't own DB or DBZ**

It had been a little over a month since Bardock had first made his arrived on earth and so far he was enjoying himself. Goku had shown him to all of his favorite places which is where they currently were. The area was mostly plains with a few trees scattered about they and a nice size lake. They were looking for lunch the and seeing as how the land animal were low they were fishing.

"I see one." Goku said happily run into the water to wrestle the giant fish from the water.

As he watched his son fight with the monster fish a feeling shot through his entire being. This made him immediately made go into high alert checking the land and skies for any activity.

"Hay Dad I caught him lets eat," Goku questions throwing the fish on land, "hay what's wrong?"

"Hmm oh nothing lets just eat." Bardock said as he going over to eat the feeling just as quickly as it it came it was gone maybe he was imagining thinks.

After their meal was gone Bardock rest up against one of the few trees that were close by while Goku went for a ride on his Flying Nimbus. As he taking his ride a loud crash echos just east of of him. Goku's curiosity is peaked and he goes to check it out.

"Well this planet looks completely dull." Recoome said as he got out of his spaceship and looked around.

"You fool we're not here to sight see." Jeice tells his comrade.

"What else can you expect from the giant oaf." Raditz insults jumping out his ship.

"You want to go you stupid monkey." Recoome growled at the teenage Saiyan.

"I'd like to see you try." He challenges.

"Knock it off both of you," Jeice shouts, "Recoome you and I will check out the spot where the signal was last picked up."

"And what am I to do jus..."

Raditz is interrupted by their scanners detecting an energy reading headed there way.

"Go check out that energy reading lets go." Jeice said as he and Recoome left.

When Goku got to where he heard the crash he dismounted Nimbus and went to look around. The area was up in a remote forest as Goku waked around he sees something flying over head. Goku quickly got tense out of instinct as the person landed right in front of him.

"Now now isn't this a site for sore eyes." Raditz said smirking away at the younger Saiyan as his tail moves about shocking Goku at the site.

"Just who are you?" Goku asked leering at the older fighter.

"Don't you know who I am Kakarot, I'm Raditz," he said Goku shakes his head "well no matter because you're coming with me."

"Listen I think you have the wrong person my name is Goku." Goku said ready to defend himself.

"Like you have a choice runt." the older Saiyan sneered.

**Mean while**

Jeice and Recoome had arrive at what was now an empty hole they were searching with their scouters for anything they could use to find out who's ship that was here and where they got to.

"Looks like who ever was here is long gone now Recoome I'm not picking up anything still lets check around and see what we find." Jeice sighed this looked as though the mission was going to be a pain.

"Sure but let's slip up..."

"Not gonna happen mate last time you when looking for someone there wasn't anything left but a smear on the ground we just have to look for who ever it was," Jeice said cutting his friend of mid line as they took to the skies, "I mean it's not like they can hind."

The duo had been looking in the surrounding area for high level power levels but found none. They soon find themselves over head of a small village. Since they found nothing here as well they below it up without moments thought.

It was at this that Recoome started picking up a power level. Jeice told him to check it out while he out headed back to where this ship was. It was there he found that Raditz had caught another Saiyan.

"Well that took you long I've been waiting here forever." Raditz growled he'd been able to subdue Kakarot but he still wasn't easy to keep at hold of which is why he was tied up.

"Watch it punk who's is that?" the white haired male asked.

"This is Kakarot my little brother," Raditz went on, "For some reason he doesn't remember me."

"**WHAT?!" **Goku shouts his father never said anything about a him having an older brother.

"Quiet grown ups are talking." Raditz commands now locked in a glaring matching with his younger sibling.

As that was going on there Recoome has found Bardock.

**A.N.**

**Dun Dun what will happen now? You shall all hit the review button. Ponies are next people who are waiting for the next chapter of Spike's New Family.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ginyu Force**

**I don't own DB or DBZ**

Bardock was in a deep haze as a distant memory took hold of his sleeping form. He was going back home to that day. He started walking around then he's with his commands Tora and the others were on the battlefield but he could not speak and they couldn't see him. They were fighting of army that was led by an unknown person he's above them and laughing.

Then Tora and Fasha looked up only see the blast come down on them it keeps going all that left is an empty space were his home world once was.

"**NOO!**" Bardock screams out waking himself from the nightmare.

Bardock pants heavily realizing that it was only a memory. He look around and sees his son still isn't back yet so he decides to go find him and flies off.

During his search Bardock senses something behind him and skillfully dodges the attack.

"Well if it isn't big bad Bardock should have known it was you well your coming with me." Recoome said with a smirk.

"Well sorry to make you come all this way but that's not happening." Bardock mocks cracking his knuckles.

_Mean while_

Raditz and Goku were still glaring at each other when Jeice came from checking his scouter it had shown a high power level then it just vanished.

"What do you and that red lady want with me!" Goku demands trying to break free of the ropes that held him.

But instead of getting an answer the teen begins laugh at his brother comment which had Jeice furious and embarrassed.

"Listen you little punk I'm a man," Jeice shouts angrily, " and you that isn't funny!"

"Really are you sure?" Goku asked confused.

"Are you sure about that Ms?" Raditz laughed dodging the punch Jeice sent his way.

"Rrr shut up let's head back to the ship and check in." Jeice says angrily flying off.

Raditz snickers garbing Goku and following behind soon they were at a fairly open desert area with a few scattered cacti and mesas about. That's when Goku had an idea of how to get free from the ropes now that the knew where has was.

Goku then started to thrash and flail about until Raditz losses his grip and drops him Goku starts free falling down to the earth.

"Flying nimbus!" Goku calls and the little yellow cloud then catches him and begins zooming off.

"Why one little brat get back here!" Raditz yells going after his brother.

"Raditz we have a mission get back here now the Caption won't like you disobeying an order." Jeice said but the Saiyans were already gone.

When he got back to the ship Caption Ginyu, Guldo, and Burter were wait for his and Recoome return.

"Did you find anything at the crash site Jeice?" caption Ginyu inquired.

"Recoome and I looked it over but found nothing this planet looks like it fetch a pretty penny though." Jeice reports.

"Yes it would but where is Recoome and Raditz they finally kill each other." Burter asked wanting to watch Recoome kill the cocky Saiyan teen.

"Raditz found a Saiyan kid he said it was his brother and he's out trying to catch him and as for Recoome he was looking for an energy reading we picked up." Jeice said not wanting to think about Kakarotto or whatever his name was.

After that they were got a transmission in from over the scouters it was from Recoome's scouter.

"Hey I know you can hear me so what we meet again?"

"Who is this wait I know that voice Bardock!?" Ginyu growls thinking he was mistaken.

"Oh you remember me good." He mocked

"**What!**" the Guldo shout only to be quieted by the others

Bardock was the leader of a group of rebels on a distance world in the hopes of saving his race from their destruction at the hands of the Ginyu force's master. The monster even went as far as to stop all communications meaning they couldn't tell no one what was going on. The Ginyu force been sent to kill Bardock and his comrades during the battle Bardock was servery wounded. Tora managed to get him medical attention. Before long the Ginyu force and army were on their way to Vegeta Tora and the other went to try and stop them and then just like that his home and friends was gone.

"I'm going to finish what was started years ago and kill you." The caption states.

"And how are going to do that?" Bardock asked having a bad feeling.

"I'd think by now you know how ruthless my men can be let's just say I'll let them loose on this world." the purple mutant says.

"You bastards." Bardock roars over the communicator.

"Meet here then." He said.

"I'll be there."

With that the transmission ended and but not before that Bardock made them useless for farther communication.

"Jeice, Guldo, Burter find Raditz and his brother and kill them both there's no need for them anymore." he ordered.

"Yes sir!" they said as they leave to look for the Saiyans brothers.

_Far off in the desert_

"Get back here Kakarotto!" Raditz yells keeping up the chase.

"No way and my name is Goku, alright I'm loose!" Goku cheers happy to be free of those ropes.

Goku then lands on the ground wanting a rematch with Raditz. They both are ready to face off.

"If your my brother then why didn't my father mention you then." Goku questioned as the teen's whole demeanor changed.

"What are talking about father died when then a meteor hit our home world." Raditz said confused.

"No he's not he's here on earth with me and said that some bad people called the Ginyu force blow it up before he could get there and stop them." the younger boy informed.

This news left Raditz speechless as the realization he'd been used and lied to for years.

"I was off world training when I got back planet Vegeta was gone those a**holes lied to me." Raditz screams enraged.

Goku could see by the look on Raditz's face it was true but what this also meant was the now had a mayor threat to deal with.

"Now you know the truth well it doesn't matter anyway you and your brother are as good as dead." Burter said looked at the two siblings along with Jeice and Guldo.

**A.N.**

**What will happen next?**


End file.
